Generally, under particular weather conditions such as rain or snow, if an activation switch for a wiper is turned on, then a wiper motor is driven, and the wiper is activated. Under this condition, the electro-magnetic wave noise which is radiated or conducted from the wiper motor can adversely effect an anti-lock brake system or an electronically driven automatic speed shifting device. In such a case, the system or the device can malfunction, or became disabled with the possible result that an accident may occur. That is, as the wiper is activated during a particular condition of weather such as rain or snow, the electro-magnetic wave noise can cause an automobile disorder or a serious accident, resulting in economic loss and the sacrifice of human lives.